Dreams Do Come True
by TaylerMaslow
Summary: Kendall absolutely hates his job at Disneyland. The hours are long and the pay is close to nothing. He is tired of posing in the heat in his smelly Pluto costume, but there's a new guy in town. Kendall just may find out how magical Disneyland can be.
1. Chapter 1

Disneyland is said to be 'The Happiest Place on Earth'. I guess it could be if you weren't stuck inside the Pluto suit, posing for pictures, in 104 degree weather, and your break wasn't two hours away.

Oh look honey, Pluto!" Another eager mom shouts as she rushes to get her over-heated, annoyed child to me. "Pluto, could you spare a moment of your time for a picture? You're his absolute favorite character!" Her child's face says otherwise and of course they all say you're their favorite until they run into Cinderella or Flynn Rider. One hour and fifty three minutes till break though, I guess posing for the overzealous mother and annoyed child wouldn't kill me, right?

As much as I'd rather snap my own neck than stand in this heat any longer for pictures that will probably only be 'Facebook worthy', I shake my head yes and wave my arms around before placing them on the young boys shoulders and crouching down. He throws on a fake smile to please his mother and she snaps a few pictures before asking a stranger to take a few with her in them. As they walk away I wave to them and make my way to Peter Pan's rock. It's almost story time, which means the kids who aren't on rides or in lines, are listening to the amazing adventures of Tink, Peter, and Hook. And it also means I can stand in the shade of the tree behind the rock, take a somewhat breather before it's over and I'm back in the heat.

Once I make it to the rock, 'Peter' hops on top of it and points to me, "Ahh, it seems as if Pluto has found his way to his favorite shade tree!" I would love to flip my friend Logan off, but I act bashful and wave and move off into the shade from the tree. I settle in against the trunk and wait for his story to begin.

Logan and I are great friends, have been for a while. We moved from Minnesota to California three years ago with our band, hoping we would get somewhere. Unfortunately, our drummer quit and soon after, so did our lead vocals. We wandered around the state in a bit of a depression, torn between going home and trying to replace them. Logan suggested we just take a break and visit Disneyland, no harm done, right? Wrong. While waiting in line for one of the rides, a kid had starting balling because he had missed Peter Pan's show. Lucky for the kid, Logan knew a lot about Peter Pan and began a story that was wild from start to finish. Apparently someone high on the casting committee had heard Logan's story and how he had cheered up the kid and offered him a job as the back-up Peter. The original Peter wound up being rushed to the emergency room a few months later over excessive drug use, so naturally Logan was the replacement.

I, on the other hand, had tried to stay away from Disneyland. I just couldn't see myself in tights, parading around making up nonsense. Unfortunately for me, finding a job in California proved to be a lot harder than expected. Logan talked to his boss about my situation and he agreed to give me a position. Thinking I would get something easy like, Prince Charming, or maybe John Smith, I strutted into the casting room like I owned the place. Logan failed to tell me that the only thing they had open was mascot positions. I was doomed to the unfortunate Winnie the Pooh outfit for five months, before some poor unfortunate soul (pun intended) took it over for me, and I was then upgraded to Pluto.

After Peter's story was finished, he and the rest of Neverland's crew posed for many pictures, while I enjoyed my last few minutes of shade time. Finally, the crowd cleared out and Logan dusted off his tights. He passed by me and wished me luck in the heat. I saluted him and made my way towards the break room hoping by the time I actually made it there it would be my turn to take off this ridiculous suit and maybe take a short nap.

No more kids asked to have a picture with me and the park actually started clearing out as the heat seemed to rise. I tried to find another shady spot before collapsing from heat exhaustion. One of the park managers made her way to me and told me to take the rest of the day off. I thanked her about a thousand times before using the last of my energy to race to the closest break room and tear out of my costume.

Once I had removed the costume, I dropped it in the laundry bin and made my way to the tunnels so I could easily make it back to my room for a shower. I bumped into a few of my fellow workers, some calling out, and others in a rush to get somewhere and if it was to get into an ice cold shower, I didn't blame them.

"Kendall, wait!" A voice shouted out. I stopped and turned to see who was calling out to me. My recently new friend, Arianna, came racing towards me. "Hey, I thought I'd miss you, get off early?"

"Yeah, Alexandria told me to take the rest of the day off; I would have anyway even if she hadn't told me too."

Arianna smirked and shoved me a little, "Liar. You don't go against rules."

"And it wouldn't have been just the rest of the day either, would have been the rest of my life. I'm sure if I had spent five more minutes out there, I would have died from a heat stroke."

Arianna frowned a bit. "I feel so terrible for you."

"Nah, don't sweat it." She laughed and shoved me again.

"You and your stupid puns."

We were passing by another changing room when something caught my eye. I stopped in my tracks and watched as a guy fumbled with a locker before finally getting it open. He dropped the lock and looked around embarrassed. Luckily, he didn't see Ari or I in the door.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"New guy. Foster was fired last night, distribution of alcohol to minors. This guy is taking his place. I can't remember his name."

"Foster was fired and no one offered me the position? I would kill to get out of that damn costume." I crossed my arms.

"Hey, Prince Charming isn't all it's cracked up to be, I mean, you have to kiss a girl!" Arianna made a funny face, mocking me.

"You know I've never hit a girl before but I'm willing to make an exception for you. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't kiss a girl and be cool with it."

Arianna shrugged and walked off, "I'll catch you later," she called out. I watched the guy in the dressing room for a few more minutes before turning to storm away to my room to pout. Little did I know, he was going to turn my world upside down.

* * *

Hi guys! So, I was watching a bunch of documentaries on Disneyland the other night and couldn't help but think of how cool it would be if there was a fanfic about it! So naturally, I use my favorite boys to work in the Magical World. I'm not really sure how this will turn out, but I'm hoping you guys will give some positive and even negative feedback. Let me know what you think so far, how you think the story will play out, who your favorite character is. I know it's still early in the story, I mean it's chapter one right (: but I hope you stick with me long enough to see how everything plays out. Thanks for reading! XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

"Kendall, can I see you for a second in my office?" Mr. Chlumsky, head of casting, asked.

"Yeah, sure." I answered, following him down one of the multiple underground tunnels. The tunnels are amazing for fast traveling around the park. They also hold dressing rooms, bathrooms, break-rooms, anything we need.

Mr. Chlumsky opened his dear revealing three guys, Arianna, and some other girl. Arianna was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed watching two of the boys talk. When she noticed me, she smiled and came over to stand next to me.

"What do you think we're doing here?" Arianna asked.

"Maybe getting in trouble, or fired." I replied. She smacked my arm.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Chlumsky started. "We've got some newbies." He looked between Arianna, me, and the guy who starred as Flynn. "I'm going to assign a person to you for the day, show them the ropes. They need to learn how to react to certain questions and proper dances, picture taking, you know, the works. So, let's start with Arianna. I want you to take Kelly here and teach her the princess ways. Kendall, I want you to take Carlos and Jet, you get James. Also, Jet, if you could please tell Jo that we won't be holding the wedding ceremony today that would be grand! We'll start it back once James has learned the ropes. Thanks guys, have a Disney day!" He said, finishing his speech with a wave of his hand.

We all exited the office and kind of stood together awkwardly. Arianna was first to move.

"Hi, I'm Arianna; you guys can call me Ari! I portray Merida, and who might you have been hired for, uh, Kelly was it?"

"Princess Tiana." Kelly replied. "I must say I am a little nervous." Arianna smiled at her and grabbed her hand, leading her off to the make-up room while re-assuring her things would be fine.

Jet was next to move. "Which one of you is James?"

The taller of the two sheepishly raised his hand. I recognized him as the guy fumbling about in the locker room yesterday. He glanced back at the shorter boy, who I am now assuming is Carlos, and turned back to face Jet.

"Alright then Charming, let's go." Jet said walking away. James followed behind him wordlessly. I watched them until they turned left, heading towards the locker rooms.

"So, what character are you?" Carlos asked.

"Pluto, unfortunately." I responded, starting to follow out behind Jet and James. "How about you?"

"Mickey Mouse." He smiled. Gregory used to play Mickey, but no one really knows what happened to him. Mr. Chlumsky had been portraying the lovable mouse for the past two weeks and finally found the replacement. I would've asked for Mickey if it wasn't so permanent. Every character mascot job is interchangeable, you can even upgrade to a face cast member, but once you step into the Mickey or Minnie suit, you really have no other choice.

"So is it easy?" Carlos asked.

We had just made the turn to go to the lockers. "It's pretty easy. If I'm being honest though, it's annoying and too hot."

"As long as it's easy, I'll be fine." Carlos assured me.

I smirked as we entered the locker room. James and Jet were heading into the dressing area as Camille came out. Camille portrayed our lovable and sometimes fiery (depending on how Peter told his stories) Tinkerbell. She sat on one of the benches and brushed out her wig.

"This is where you can find your suit each morning, there's at least one in every locker room, seven locker rooms total. You drop it off here in this bin to be dry cleaned every night." I showed Carlos, before picking up my own Pluto outfit.

"Which lockers are ours?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at them.

"Character mascots do not get one." Camille answered for me. She looked up and smiled at him. " If and when you get the chance to move up to face cast, you'll receive a locker for you costume."

I handed Carlos the Mickey outfit and Camille frowned. "Tough luck kid. My heart goes out to you."

Carlos took the costume and smiled. "Nah, I think this'll be fun. Do I have to come to the same locker room every day?"

I shook my head. "Like I said before, there are seven locker rooms, each hold a costume for you. You just have to make sure your costume is in a dry cleaning bin at the end of your shift. For the next two days, I'll be with you to help you find locker rooms, after that, there's no telling what character you'll run into. Just steer clear of Rapunzel, that girl is evil. Pure. Evil."

"Jennifer isn't that bad." Jet replied coming out of the dressing room. He adjusted his satchel and sat beside Camille.

"She's pretty terrible." Camille said.

"Yeah, she made the girl before Arianna cry and have a mental breakdown." I replied. Carlos physically cringed.

"I'll stay away from her." Carlos said. "By the way, my name's Carlos." He waved at them.

"That's my bad for not introducing you guys. Carlos, this is Camille she plays Tinkerbell in case you didn't already notice. And Jet, he's our very own Flynn Rider."

They both waved as I said their names. James came out of the dressing area adjusting his cuffs. "These look right?" He asked Jet.

Jet stood and fixed his jacket and cuffs for him. "Alright it's good. Let's start the show. Follow me newbie." James obeyed and followed him out without speaking another word.

"That kid is never going to make it if he doesn't speak up." Camille commented.

"Hopefully he does. He's a great guy." Carlos said.

"Well, let's get ready so I can teach you the ways." I said, changing the subject.

Fact is that kid is going to make it far. He's gorgeous. And that's really all you need to play Prince Charming. James has the perfect brunette hair and perfect body build to be Charming. I made a mental note to stop by Cinderella's castle during my walk around the park today.

"So you can't talk to them?"

"Not at all. You just wave and take pictures. Sometimes you can act out a little jig or something that just goes along with your mood. We're not allowed to speak at all. And never, ever remove your head in front of the patrons."

It's been three and a half hours since Carlos and I have started our shifts. We're heading towards the door that leads us to the tunnels for a break. On especially hot days, like today, we can take as many breaks for water or cooling off as needed. Once we're inside the door and heading down the staircase, Carlos removes his Mickey head and pants almost like a dog.

"Tough job huh?" I asked as we neared the bottom of the stairs.

"Not too bad, just really, really, hot."

"You'll be thankful for these suits in the winter."

Carlos laughed. "I'm sure I will be. So what are living arrangements exactly? Do we get to pick a roommate or are they assigned to us? Mr. Chlumsky didn't really go over that with us."

"You should report back to his office at the end of your shift. They assign you a roommate and/or apartment. You can choose to live off site if you would like, but our apartments are paid for, as long as we don't break the rules or disrespect property, they stay rent free."

"Oh, that's awesome! I'd like to be bunked with that Tinkerbell chick." Carlos remarked.

"Yeah, until you get to know her. She's a bit on the crazy side. Sweet girl, just really weird."

"Who do you live with?"

I opened the door to the break room. "I have my own apartment. They had no one to room me with when I started, so I have my own space."

"That's pretty cool dude. You can live messy and free!" Carlos exclaimed throwing his arms up and dropping the Mickey head. "Oops."

"Yeah, messy isn't my style."

Carlos picked up the mouse head and grabbed a bottle of water from fridge. "You know you say 'yeah' a lot right?"

"Yeah."

He laughed. "I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship."

"Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

**So another short chapter to kind of introduce more characters. In the next few chapters I will be focused more on Kendall and his relationships with other characters and building them up. And yes that means James (; I expect the next chapter in as little as two weeks, not positive on that, don't kill me if it's late ! Lol. You guys that support me with my writings, thank you, I do this for you. And again I'm sorry for the short chapters but these were basically introductory chapters, they will definitely be way longer from here on out. I love you guys, Thanks for Reading! XOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
